


Finding the Way Home

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: Natsu left Fairy Tail after the loss of a friend and unlocked a dark secret about himself. What happens in the future? You decide. Challenge story based on the work of Crossover Wizard Master.





	Finding the Way Home

**Not so long ago, there was an FFN Fairy Tail story called The Path Home. Its author placed it in a world where Natsu went into depression after Lisanna's "death", went missing with Happy, and by the time he meets Lucy, he's associated himself with Ultear and Jenny of Blue Pegasus, reached at least a measure of his E.N.D. potential, and is implied to be ashamed of it. It looked promising, but then the author, for some reason that I can't grasp, just quit, deleted their stories, and hasn't been receiving my PMs since. I have my own ideas to stick to, but as a sign of respect to the former Crossover Wizard Master, I decided to issue this challenge based on their story.**

**Now here are some guidelines I'd appreciate if people followed while filling my challenges.**

**No unnecessary bashing: seeing characters grow up and show hidden strengths is all good until it looks the writer is purposefully making the character in question look like an unlikable nuisance at best and a complete villain at worst. Trust me, it's best to show both the positives and negatives of those in a story. So, for so called damsels in distress, like Lucy, or villains that have the potential to change, like Ultear, please be respectful and show the good sides as well as the bad.**

**No slash: I try not to judge people who have different "bonding" preferences compared to mine, but I really don't think that characters that were listed as canonically yaoi in nature should be listed as such. Not that I like gender bending much either.**

**Keep the content at a controlled level: meaning that it's probably best to be mindful of the direction the story will go. I like straight lemons as much as the next guy, certain websites like FFN are iffy on the subject at best.**

**Be close to canon, yet ready to take risks, if you decide to direct the challenge in question in an original manner.**

**Don't shy away from asking me for advice or beta reading: however, I won't dictate your execution as it should ultimately be your decision. I'm doing fine with it so far with digemsmack over his Fairy Tail story which I gave my patronage for, Ascension of the Second Apocalypse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[FTWH]**

**Finding the Way Home**

**[FTWH]**

Natsu had his back to Makarov as the two Humans and Happy stood in front of the forest of Magnolia. It was only moments ago that Natsu left a new member at guild and left while barely acknowledging his old comrades. Although they had a talk in his office prior to the situation, Makarov couldn't help but approach him once more to see how he was.

"I promise that I won't disgrace Fairy Tail, Gramps." Natsu said morosely. "I know what you're going to say, but I don't think I'll fit right in the guild anymore."

Happy frowned sadly, but didn't say a word.

Makarov sighed. "Natsu, it's been at least two years since we last saw you. I can understand if you're still hurting about what happened, but I can assure you the guild will accept you no matter what."

Natsu turned back to his old guild master with despair in his eyes. "Not if they know what I am, Gramps."

**[FTWH]**

**In my defense, the original story was deleted months ago, so I naturally forgot some of what was presented. Just give me a heads up if and when I get any takers at all.**


End file.
